Communication devices can be used to provide services based on communication sessions established over a network. These communication sessions can be utilized for transmitting and receiving various data, including voice and video data.
Mobile wireless communications can involve requesting connections with cells which may or may not be accepted. These communications are according to various communication protocols. The protocols can establish procedures to be executed by the end user device, as well as by the network element(s), based on particular operating conditions.